A Fuzzy Scarf for Chat Noir
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: Marinette is determined to make a gift for Chat Noir. A scarf seems to be a safe option. Day seven of the ML 2017 Christmas Countdown


A Fuzzy Scarf for Chat Noir

 **Hey hey hey! Here's day seven of my Christmas Countdown.**

 **I almost thought I wouldn't get this out today because my parents took all my technology so I could help get ready for our holiday but I found a spare phone and managed to type this up hehe. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Prompt: fuzzy**

 **...**

Marinette hummed to herself as her knitting needles clicked together. She was making a scarf for Chat Noir. He had been visiting her at night recently and they had formed a curious sort of friendship, different from what she had with him as Ladybug. He was fun to hang around with, she had discovered. And it was easier to talk freely with him when she wasn't transformed and didn't have to worry about saying anything that would give away her identity. Obviously he was still limited about what he could tell her, but they didn't mind. They both understood the importance of secret identities.

Scarfs were nice safe things to give to a superhero. Marinette wasn't silly. She knew that if she gave him something too specific, then it was possible that she would see him in his civilian form with it. She wasn't going to take that risk. Their identities were a secret for a reason. But lots of people had scarfs. Chat Noir probably did as well, although none made by her. The only way she'd find out his identity was if she was close enough to him in his civilian form to see the signature that would be included. It was highly unlikely that she'd see that, she reasoned. Not only was the signature small, but there were lots of people in Paris, what was the chance of her meeting Chat Noir when he wasn't transformed?

He'd appreciate the gift, she knew. From what he'd told her, it wasn't hard to tell that he didn't particularly have the best home life. So she wanted to give him something special that she had made just for him. She was sure he would love it.

Tikki floated above her, watching in fascination as the scarf formed before her eyes, occasionally helping her miraculous holder with the trickier parts. Marinette had just finished and was about to fold it up to wrap it when there was a knock on her trapdoor. Her head jerked up to stare at it for a moment, then she yelped and panicked. Chat Noir was there earlier that night. "Hold on!" She yelled, spinning around with the scarf in her hands, then stuffed it behind one of the cushions on her couch. She scrambled up to open the trapdoor. "Chat Noir!" She gasped. "You're here early."

He gave an apologetic grin. "Sorry, Princess, I had to get out. Is it inconvenient for me to be here now?" He asked, ears flattening to his head slightly.

"No, no of course not." She was quick to assure him. "I just... I just need to finish something quickly. Could you come back in a little bit? I won't be any longer than ten minutes, I promise."

"Of course, Princess." He hopped up on her balcony railing, gave her a salute then disappeared.

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief then rushed inside to retrieve the scarf. "That was close, Tikki." She said to the kwami who had floated out of hiding again. "He almost saw his gift before I had even wrapped it!"

Tikki giggled. "That would be bad."

Marinette smiled at her kwami then carried the scarf over to her desk. "Now where did I put the wrapping paper?" She asked out loud.

"Here it is!" Tikki announced, dragging a roll of Christmas-themed wrapping paper over to her with some difficulty.

Marinette took it from her kwami. "Thanks, Tikki." She said and Tikki hugged her face.

She soon had the scarf neatly wrapped. She finished tying two red and green ribbons around it and set it to the side. "Chat Noir should be back any time now." She mentioned as she checked the time. It had been ten minutes.

She didn't have long to wait. Not even a minute later, the feline superhero came barreling back. She scrambled up to open the trapdoor and he dropped right in, grinning easily at her. "Hey Princess. You ready yet?"

She nodded. "I have a surprise for you." She told him, bouncing up and down on her boed. "Close your eyes." She instructed.

He did as he was told and she led him down the ladder to the floor. "Wait there." She said, then ran to fetch the present she had made for him.

He waited, slightly confused. What was the surprise Marinette had for him? She returned and stood in front of him. "Hold out your hands."

He did so and she placed the gift in his hands. "Open your eyes." They snapped open and he stared in surprise at the neatly wrapped present he was holding. "Princess?" He glanced up at her questioningly.

"It's for you." She said with a smile.

He seemed taken aback. "For... me?" Then his face split into a wide grin. "Thank you, Princess!"

Chat Noir opened it and his eyes grew wide. The wrapping paper fluttered to the ground as he pulled the scarf out. "Did you make this?" He asked and she nodded.

He held it up to his face and nuzzled against it. "It's so fuzzy and warm!" He exclaimed.

She laughed lightly. "You like it?" She asked.

"I love it!" He said happily, wrapping it around his neck. "It's amazing. Thank you."

It wasn't an overly complicated scarf. It was a simple black one with a few strands of bright green woven in to give it a bit of colour. But it was perfect for him. She had managed to find really nice, soft wool and had used that to make his scarf.

She reached out and scratched behind his cat ear gently, grinning when he involuntarily let out a purr. "You're welcome, Chaton." She said. "I was happy to make it for you. You're my friend, and I always like to make presents for my friends."

His face lit up. "You think we're friends?"

"Of course you silly kitty." She laughed. "I wouldn't let you keep coming around all the time if you weren't a friend. I'm glad I know you."

He stayed quiet, simply thinking over her words with a bright smile on his face. "I'm glad I know you too." He finally said. "Thank you Marinette."

 **...**

 **Just friends? Nuh-uh!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this bit of Mariichaaaatttt. I think someone on yesterday's story asked for more Marichat so here it is ;)**

 **There will be more of all the love square but let me know if there is any other particular ship you'd like to see.**

 **Christmas countdown question: If you set up a Christmas tree, do you decorate it with a specific theme or do you just do it randomly? I do mine randomly. :)**


End file.
